Stowaway?
by Natrasha.davies
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been chosen to enter one of the hardest sailing races in the world. Many things can go wrong and what he has to deal with is one of the few things that should never happen. AU
1. Chapter 1

2016 across the world non-stop championships (2016SC) is one of the world's craziest sailing races. With 25 participants from across the globe in the state of the art yachts will sail over many days and months. It also holds the highest insanity rate, because the race must be completed solo.

Receiving help is one of the highest treasons.

Levi Ackerman, representing France, is participating in place of Erwin Smith after he broken his leg in an accident. Erwin had not only chosen Levi because he had some sailing experience up his sleeve but he was also because he seemed crazy enough. Levi after hearing his reasoning simply replied "Tch".

So that is how Levi found himself sailing under the Cape of Good Hope(the bottom of Africa) in front of everyone, in a million dollar boat and setting a new world record. He had started in France only 6 days ago and already was the crowd favourite.

He was adjusting a rope near the front of the boat as the tone of the onboard computer rang. Sighing to himself as he stood up and balanced himself and walked into the under deck. He sat in front of the camera and pressed the ok button.

"Hello Levi" Erwin's face filled the screen blond hair and all, from the look of it he was in HQ. "Hey" Levi replied, voice a little rusty. He was not using it that much lately, he wasn't going to talk to himself, that's stupid. "You are setting a new world record" "Hm", "You are way in front" "Oh"… "Levi, you are not going mad I hope"… "Whatever", "Just don't wreck my boat" "Yeah, ok".

Levi walked back upstairs and stared at the sea around him. The wind was strong yet not vicious and the water was a deep blue as it tumbled everywhere. The sky was covered in grey clouds but not threatening to rain. The boat creaked at every wave it fell down on and the sail was full of wind. He was in his huge red waterproof suit which made him simply feel like a penguin. Overall he was fine.

He was that is.

A loud crash and Levi was thrown to the side. The boat tilting on a huge angle, the sails were flapping, ropes everywhere and water was spraying everywhere. "Fuck" Levi yelled as he stood/climbed up and reached for the wheel. Quickly turning off the autopilot and steadying the boat. Levi breathed a loud sigh of relief. Once the boat was upright he turned the autopilot back on and went downstairs towards the computer.

He quickly called Erwin, breaking something can be fatal, could also even lead to leaving the race. Erwin answered and once again his face was up on the screen. "Levi, we were watching you on the tracker, your boat has made a very drastic zig zag". Levi answered "I think I ran into something, there was a loud crash then I lost control". Erwin looked very deep in thought. "Hold on I will get Hanji". He then quickly limped off. Levi ran his hands through his hair, He often did not enjoy talking to Hanji, but she was the engineer of the boat and could help.

The boat was going slower, it could feel it. He looked around the under deck, it was dark. He was sitting at the table that was bolted to the floor with two computers and many maps and other boating things. "LEVI" Levi quickly turned to the screen. Hanji face was serious and her brown hair fell from her ponytail. "Hanji" Levi replied. "Erwin told me what happened, it sounds like your keel was damaged" "So what do I do?" "You can repair it there are extras, you will have to stop somewhere" "That will affect the race" "A few days behind or broken boat, you tell me what's best".

"Fine".


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was scooping the last few bits of pasta out of his container while waiting for the heavy duty glue to dry. He was in a small bay somewhere sitting on his boat. He had managed to repair the broken keel in under 2 days. He was now coming 8th.

The race has caused over 5 people to pull out, all of different reasons. The weather around here was very calm, the sky was a bright blue and the water a flat surface. Levi would be able to set out again soon and try and regain his former spot.

He was getting many calls both Erwin and Hanji asking about the boat repairing, but mostly about his mental state. They told him to eat, drink and sleep constantly. He just told them as long as he felt clean he was fine.

He checked his watch, it was 2:13pm, 21 days since he had started.

He could now finally leave. He left the bay with a steady wind and started sailing towards Cape Leeuwin(bottom of Australia). Then only in 2 days he had already reached 5th place.

Levi next to the wheel looking ahead of him, there was no land in site and the sea was a bit puffy.

Towards the front of the boat, a hatch opened.

Levi wide eyed sat not moving.

The human brain can think very quickly but Levi's, well Levi's brain was going fast enough to reach at least superhuman speed. His heart was also beating pretty fast. So for now lets just say, Levi was freaking out.

A figure climbed out of the hatch onto the deck, they had a lot of trouble pulling themselves up. By now Levi had got up and ran towards the hatch. The boat then hit a wave and the figure then fell back into the hatch.

Levi then ran to the hatch pulled it open with force and jumped down below into the boat. As his eyes adjusted he saw the figure lying in the replacement sails and bags. Levi made a grab at the person but they got up quickly and ran towards the back to the door to the back of the boat. But when they reached it, they fell over again. Levi reached them again and made a decent grab at the back of them.

Now in the sun Levi could see who they were, a girl, green shirt, black pants, shoulder length black hair, asian features and hollow cheeks. She looked about 18 years old. Levi then dragged her the deck pulled her to seated position. She still had her eyes closed.

Levi was in no position to be nice, this girl could be the end of the race for him.

"Hey!, HEY!" The girl winced at his tone of voice. Paying no mind to it he yelled again"Hey!, Can you speak english?!" The girl finally opened her eyes and looked at him then quickly gave a confused look. "No?" The girl still looked confused.

Levi yelled in frustration, he faced the sea and breathed heavily. _I could just drop her off at the next island or something, she just can't be here._ Levi turned back to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs and sat her down in the bags again. "Stay here" he said while pointing to the ground and her again. "They can't see you, ok?". She gave him the confused look again.

Levi walked back towards the wheel again while picking up a map on the way. The next place he could drop her would be New Zealand. He would have to go close towards land and try not to raise suspicion from Erwin or the race officials.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are in front once again Levi, you are doing a really great job you know" "…" "Are you ok? you look stressed" "I am in a race across the world with a high chance of failure or death, yeah I am fine" "That is one of the longest sentences I have ever heard you say" "Fuck off Erwin" "Goodbye Levi"

Levi was currently scraping some food into a plastic bowl for the girl. She was sitting downstairs wearing one of Levi's jumpers. He walked down motioned for her to take it. Levi had noticed that she was very thin but then again he only had enough food for one person. She quietly ate it as Levi took the rest up with him.

While walking to the boat's steering wheel, he suddenly fell sideways. The entire boat had tilted to the right.

"What"s going on?!"

Levi quickly righted the boat and tighten a rope. He knew what was going very well. But it seems someone downstairs did not. It also seemed they could speak English.

He walked towards the boat's entrance to the under deck. He then looked towards a very shocked English speaking girl.

"So you can speak English, you did a hell of a fucking job lying to me" The girl sat with a straight look on her face. "What's your name and how did you get here?"

"My name is Mikasa, I got on while you were fixing your boat" Levi was pretty sure that there was no one else on that island, it was small and nothing was there. "It did not seem like a resort to me, why were you there?" Mikasa cleared her throat then replied in a steady voice "My parents were killed and I was taken away on a speedboat, I then attacked the people who took me then continued until I found land".

"Well Mikasa, Stay down here and nothing bad will happen to you, ok?" She gave a slow nod. "I am going to try and find somewhere to drop you and you will never speak of me or any of this".


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was standing at the front of the boat, the wind was strong today, the waves are strong and the sky is cloudy. They were somewhere near New Zealand and he is getting ready to go in close to the country to get rid of Mikasa.

Speaking of which he could see her getting out from the boat. Levi started to walk towards her and climbed over the large amounts of ropes "Hey!" She turned around quickly and saw him. "Get. Down. Stairs" "The radio" Levi looked at her she had a look to her but he could not trace it. As he got to the radio she was already back in her bed of bags and sails. Still looking at him. The radio crackled "Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, please respond I repeat Levi Ac-" "Levi Ackerman responding"

Levi was sure that no one could have seen Mikasa, he made sure. So what could they need?. "Levi Ackerman this is the official race committee, we had a report that Eren Yeager of Germany has sent for a rescue however our helicopters can not retrieve him, you are sailing close enough to land to get him, I repeat retrieve Eren Yeager of Germany" "Ok, what is his location" "20km to the East of you now" "Ok, I will get him".

Shit.

He turned to Mikasa. "Did you hear that?" "Yes" "You have to keep your self-hidden the entire time" ".Yes"

Levi was already 5km away and he knew this was bad news. He had the engine on because this was a rescue.

Yeager's boat had capsized. The entire boat was upside down. Yeager could still be inside. Getting this boat back up could be impossible. The helicopter was buzzing around above it. Levi was right next to it. He could not see anyone so far. "YEAGER!, YEAGER!" Levi kept going until he saw a head pop out from under the boat. "YEAGER!" Levi stopped the engine then ran to the under deck where he saw Mikasa with a rope in her hands. Levi took it but still gave her a stern look. He ran back out onto the deck and threw the rope over the head sitting on a bright orange lifejacket. Eren grabbed the rope and pulled himself along.

When he had reached the side of the boat, Levi reached his arm down and pulled him up by the lifejacket. Once on deck Eren finally spoke, "Thank you very much" "Tch".

Eren's hair was long and matted in fact overall he looked bad. He just sat wide eyed looking as if he had failed completely.

"I was coming first, I just can't believe this happened" Was pretty much all that Eren said for the few hours. Levi was with him downstairs, he had just received a radio call saying that a helicopter was coming to him once they were out into larger waters. "You are coming first now Levi, once again" Erwin had said one night "Still breaking the records I see" "Yeah".

The next morning when they were on calm waters, Levi dished out 3 meals. Eren gave him a confused look then Levi motioned towards the pile of bags. "Mikasa". Eren kept on looking confused as the bags started to move and out climbed a girl. She walked slowly towards Levi and picked up her food, she then went back and sat on the bags.

Eren looked back at Levi and asked why. He then said, "Just ask her".

When Eren was pulled up by the helicopter, he was grinning madly and waving. Later he found Mikasa wrapped in a red scarf.


End file.
